


Handel's Messiah

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitten, i wrote this instead of socialising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov needs to chill out and calm down after a tiring mission, Merlin likes to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handel's Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> I have just completed the two residential stages of NCS, held in my region by CVS. I was staying in Uni Halls and since I have a cold decided to write the next few instalments instead of spreading my germs. 
> 
> I should upload the next three by the end of the week. See you then!

Natasha was deadly. She knew she was deadly and that was how she liked to be. Her fellow avengers were just the right side of terrified when she approached and with the exception of Stark, respected her privacy. 

Of course even the infamous Black Widow needed to let her hair down from time to time.   
Being both Russian and a classy lady, Natasha loved music. More than that, she loved dancing. It was a less violent form of hand to hand combat but it perhaps required even more discipline and dedication to perfect. 

She remembered very little from her actual childhood but the memories of a tiny, gray haired old lady with a wooden cane, tapping along to the piano in the corner whilst the girls ran through stretches and leaps. The Red room had continued her lessons and it was never as much fun but not even they could take away all of the joy dancing provided her. 

At Stark Tower, Tasha had a ‘personal workout area’ built by Stark which looked an awful lot like a dance studio. Nobody except the billionaire and the assassin using the studio knew its genuine use, apart from a certain little kitten.

Merlin had developed a habit of hiding in the studio and popping out when he heard his favourite pieces of music playing.  
The feline seemed to have mixed feelings about Mozart, detested Bach and loved Handel. Once Tasha discovered the kitten’s preferences she was able to evict Merlin by playing Fantasia in G minor over and over.

Most of the time she just let the kitten stay where he was, he was overly dependent and daft, and he reminded her of Clint. On top of all that they had similar instincts. Both just had to pounce on their prey, picking off the weakest of the herd. 

Tasha permitted the feline to stay and dance with her, in his case twitching his whiskers and ear to the music. And, if after a tiring day, the two just laid back and let the music wash over them, nobody needed to know.


End file.
